Not Bad
by himawari11
Summary: Ketika masa SMA kembali terulang


**Not Bad**

 **Copy right © by Himawari11**

 **Naruto belong to MK**

 **Rate: K+**

 **A oneshoot for #SasuHinaBimonthly**

 **Summary: Kisah dimasa SMA kembali terulang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

Hinata menatap mata hitam legam didepannya. Sebuah senyum simpul mampir diwajahnya membuat sang pemuda dihadapannya ikut mengangkat bibirnya ke atas, membuat wajah tampannya semakin mempesona.

Keduanya berdiri diatas altar dengan tatapan mesra yang membuat para tamu merasa iri. Jadi hari ini, Sasuke telah resmi mempersunting Hinata. Ya, setelah melamar, melamar, melamar, dan melamar akhirnya Hinata menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati. Sasuke sendiri mengerti bahwa ia hanya harus berusaha. Karena jika saja ia menyerah untuk mengejar Hinata dahulu, sudah dapat dipastikan tidak akan ada hari ini.

Sasuke masih ingat ketika masa SMA dulu. Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai pribadi yang pendiam sekaligus mematikan ditantang oleh teman-temannya untuk menaklukan hati seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang dikenal sebagai kutu buku dan antisosial.

 _ **Flashback on~**_

 _Hinata duduk sendirian disebuah meja besar disudut ruang perpustakaan. Matanya fokus pada tulisan aljabar yang sulit dimengerti awam. Beberapa rumus yang sudah dipastikan amat rumit juga Hinata pahami. Tapi, mendadak fokusnya hilang ketika matanya menangkap bungsu Uchiha yang berjalan mendekatinya._

 _"Kau Hinata Hyuuga?" tanyanya seperti tidak berniat bertanya._

 _"Ya. Ada apa?" balas Hinata._

 _"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" Hinata seketika membisu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap sibungsu Uchiha itu dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus terkejut._

 _"Aku tidak suka main-main!" ucap Hinata mengingatkan pemuda itu bahwa Hinata tidak percaya dengan ucapannya tadi._

 _"Aku juga orang yang serius. Jadi, kau ingin jadi pacarku tidak?" tanyanya lagi. Membuat Hinata jengkel._

 _"Tidak terima kasih. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Dan kamu baru mengenalku beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka main-main." jawab Hinata kemudian menutup bukunya dan segera beranjak. Tanpa mengindahkan Sasuke yang sedang terkejut karena penolakannya. Apalagi Hinata juga bilang bahwa ia tidak mengenal Sasuke._

 _Hinata berhenti ketika tangannya dicekal oleh seseorang yang sudah ia tebak siapa. Pasti pemuda tadi._

 _"Kau! Beraninya kau menolakku? Memangnya kau pikir kau sangat cantik hingga bisa menolakku begitu saja? Tidakkah kau lihat wajahku ini? Kau tidak terpesona, huh? Aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura menolakku agar aku mengejarmu, iya 'kan? Dasar jalang! Tidak tahu diri! Kutu buku yang hina! Apa maksudmu, Hah?" Sasuke berteriak didepan wajah Hinata. Menghina gadis itu hingga membuat Hinata menjatuhkan air matanya._

 _Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Membiarkan Hinata terisak sesaat. "Kau benar. Kau benar tentang aku yang tidak berarti apa-apa. Tapi, aku tidak sepenuhnya seperti yang kau katakan. Aku menolakmu agar aku tidak merasakan sakit hati, agar aku tidak menyesali perbuatanku. Memangnya kau pikir untuk apa otakku ini? Aku tahu kau hanya main-main dengan teman-temanmu itu. Jadi, jika kau ingin diterima, carilah yang lain. Jangan aku. Hidupku sudah sulit tanpa kehadiranmu sekalipun, jangan menbuatku putus asa hanya karena kau menyakiti hatiku."_

 _Sasuke terdiam menatap kepergian Hinata. Kata-katanya tadi ikut terngiang ditelinga Sasuke. Gadis itu!_

 _Dan setelah kejadian itu. Sasuke berusaha meminta maaf pada Hinata. Tapi ia masih remaja yang labil saat itu, jadi setiap kali Hinata berusaha menolaknya Sasuke tetap akan menghinanya. Ia seakan tidak jera menyakiti Hinata._

 _Dan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka lulus dari sekolah, Sasuke bertemu kembali dengan Hinata tanpa disengaja. Masih seperti dulu, Sasuke masih berusaha meminta maaf. Namun tanpa paksaan dan hinaan kali ini._

 _"Tidak apa. Itu sudah lama sekali dan aku sudah melupakannya, Sasuke!" ucap Hinata dengan senyum simpul yang sangat manis._

 _Dari situlah, Sasuke terjerat pesona Hinata. Dan masih seperti dulu, ketika Sasuke malamar Hinata memintanya untuk menjadi istri Sasuke, gadis itu masih tetap menolaknya._

 _Dan tanpa menyerah Sasuke terus melamarnya._

 _ **Flashback off~**_

Hingga akhirnya hari ini tiba. Hasil dariperjuangan Sasuke yang membuang harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha yang menjaga imagenya demi Hinata. Sasuke akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan hati Hinata. Dan berjanji menjaganya sehidup semati.

Pada akhirnya, cinta bisa mematahkan kenyataan apapun. Seperti Sasuke yang yang lupa bahwa ia Uchiha yang memiliki gensi setinggi langit hanya karena mengejar cinta Hinata. Dan seperti Hinata yang lupa bahwa dulu Sasuke termasuk orang yang harus ia jauhi hanya krena cinta tunbuh dihatinya.

Akhir kata, menghina hanya akan menambah dosa. Stop bullying!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca fic pertama saya. Mind to review?**


End file.
